The End of Devil Bats
by adecchi yoshi
Summary: Bagaimana jika semua anggota Devil Bats kehilangan kesempatan ereka untuk memenangkan Christmas Bowl? Dan mereka juga kehilangan... nyawa mereka...  fic Shiver October yang telat ngumpulin... RnR please!


**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

(tadinya buat) **Eyeshield 21**** Fanfiction**** Indonesia Award : Shiver October**

**Warning(s): **full gajeness,slight shonen-ai, OC, Bingung rated nya apa, banyak skip time, typo, diksi abal, berpikirlah dahulu sebelum membaca (?)

**Summary : **Impian semua anggota Devil Bats adalah untuk memenangkan Christmas Bowl. Bagaimana jika mereka gagal menggapai impian mereka dan juga... kehilangan nyawa mereka?

**The End of Devil Bats

* * *

**

_Kematian adalah suatu hal yang misterius..._

Aroma segar memenuhi udara pegunungan. Suasananya tenang diiringi oleh kicauan burung di pepohonan. Tak lama, keheningan itu terganggu oleh datangnya sebuah bus juga diikuti oleh suara rentetan tembakan dan teriakan anggota Devil Bats. Suasana hening pegunungan itu telah hancur karena ulah satu makhluk yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"DENGARKAN BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! Kita disini bukan untuk liburan yang menyenangkan, tetapi untuk latihan mempersiapkan diri melawan Ojo! Jika ada ang terlihat bermalas-malasan disini... HUKUMANNYA ADALAH AKAN KUJATUHKAN ORANG ITU DARI ATAS TEBING! MENGERTI!" jelas Hiruma dengan tambahan ancaman di akhir kalimatnya, yang tentu saja sukses membuat anggota Devil Bats bergidik ngeri.

"Mukya! Padahal badanku masih sakit semua setelah melawan Shinryuuji, kejam sekali Hiruma-san mebuat kita pergi ke pegunungan terpencil untuk latihan" keluh Monta.

"Sepertinya sifat 'kejam' memang sudah terpatri dalam jiwa Hiruma-san, Monta," ucap Sena, "tapi udara disini segar sekali, mungkin disini memang tempat yang bagus untuk latihan" lanjut Sena sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Sepertinya kau ada benarnya juga Sena. Disini rasanya semangatku menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda, MAX!" ucap Monta yang tiba-tiba menjadi semangat lagi.

"Sebenarnya Hiruma-kun berniat baik, dia ingin memberikan kalian liburan tapi menutupinya dengan latihan keras" ucap Mamori yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menanggapi percakapan Sena dan Monta.

"Waa! Mamori-san memang seperti malaikat, bahkan masih bisa berprasangka baik kepada Setan terkejam di Jepang!" ucap Monta yang sangat beruntung ucapannya tidak didengar oleh Hiruma atau mungkin dia akan segera kehilangan nyawanya karena dilempar dari tebing terdekat.

"Yaa! Kita sudah sampai di penginapannya!" ucap Suzuna dengan semangat. Sekarang, di depan mereka sudah terlihat sebuah rumah penginapan yang cukup tua tapi terawat dengan baik. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, mereka disambut oleh wajah ramah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan mengenakan kacamata. Ia pun segera memperkenalkan diri kepada semua anggota Devil Bats.

"Namaku Kakeru Nichinaga, kalian cukup memanggilku Kakeru. Aku adalah pengurus penginapan ini, jadi kalau ada yang kalian perlukan silahkan minta bantuanku. Dan tolong anggap saja tempat ini seperti rumah sendiri." ucap Kakeru ramah.

"Tunggu dulu... " ucap Hiruma tiba-tiba, "kau bukan pengurus penginapan ini. Dimana pria tua gendut sialan itu?"

"Oh.. Pak Ryuga ya? Sebenarnya kemarin dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dengan wajah panik dan bilang dia ada urusan mendadak dan memintaku utuk menjaga penginapan ini.," jawab Kakeru, " dan dia juga bilang kalau kalian akan datang."

"Cih! Dasar pria tua gendut sialan, padahal 'kan aku cuma minta sedikit bantuan?" ucap Hiruma dengan wajah setannya.

'Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada setan yang mengancamku untuk melakukan sesuatu.' pikir anggota Devil Bats yang lain.

Dan sisa hari itu menjadi hari yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan oleh anggota Devil Bats. Rasanya memang seperti liburan pada awalnya. Walaupun, keesokan harinya Hiruma membuat mereka harus berlari turun-naik gunung selama puluhan kali, latihan keras seperti biasanya.

Tapi mereka tidak pernah menebak bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera menimpa mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

_Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kau akan mati..._

"Padahal aku menyangka aku bisa berlibur dengan santai bersama Mamori-san di pegunungan yang indah ini," ucap Monta dengan nada penuh harapan lalu menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam "tapi, ternyata hanya latihan neraka dari Hiruma-san seperti biasa."

"Tentu saja, Monta. Tujuan kita kesini 'kan juga untuk latihan, bukan untuk liburan," ucap Sena menanggapi keluhan temannya itu. "Kau juga mengharapkannya terlalu berlebihan, mana mungkin Hiruma-san mau mengajak kita ke tempat wisata dan menyuruh kita untuk berlibur."

Perkataan Sena memang ada benarnya. Bayangkan seorang Hiruma Youichi bisa berbaik hati dan memberikan anggota tim-nya liburan yang menyenangkan tanpa ada latihan sama sekali. Monta dan Sena langsung merinding berpikir jika hal itu terjadi, mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai tanda-tanda kiamat oleh orang banyak.

Saat Sena dan Monta masih memikirkan tentang hal-hal lain yang mungkin akan dilakukan Hiruma dan bisa dianggap tanda-tanda kiamat, Monta mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Hei Sena, kau sudah dengar belum soal kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Monta.

"Eh, iya. Aku membaca soal itu kemarin di koran. Katanya pembunuh itu selalu beraksi pada tanggal 4 setiap bulannya ya?"

"Iya benar! Katanya pembunuh itu juga membunuh orang dalam jumlah banyak sekali beraksi. Ada yang bilang dia juga membunuh korbannya dengan sadis" lanjut Monta berusaha untuk menakuti Sena.

"Ta...tapi Monta, hari ini 'kan tanggal 4" ucap Sena sambil gemetar.

Keheningan muncul di ruangan itu. Sena dan Monta sudah ketakutan karena obrolan yang mereka mulai sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menjerit ketakutan.

"HIIIIIEEEE!"

"MUKYAAAA!"

"Em.. Maaf? Aku cuma mau minta sedikit pertolongan Sena-kun" Kakeru muncul sambil tersenyum -mungkin sedikit menahan tawa juga melihat kelakuan Sena dan Monta—

"Oh, Kakeru-san. Eh... Iya. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Sena.

"Bisakah kau ke pemukiman untuk membeli bumbu kare lagi," ucap Kakeru, "Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pergi ke pemukiman sendiri. Tapi, pasti akan lama dan sebentar lagi makan malam. Jadi menurutku kalau kau yang lakukan mungkin bisa lebih cepat?"

"Tentu saja, Kakeru-san. Serahkan saja padaku" jawab Sena dengan percaya dirinya.

"Iya Kakeru-san! Serahkan semuanya pada Sena dan dia akan kembali membawa barang yang kau butuhkan sebelum kau berkedip!" ucap Monta dengan semangatnya sambil menepuk bahu Sena.

"Tolong ya, Sena-kun!" ucap Kakeru sebelum Sena berangkat, "Dan usahakan jangan sampai tersesat. Banyak yang tersesat disini, apalagi saat malam. Jadi hati-hati ya, Sena-kun."

"I...iya, aku akan berusaha _semampuku_ agar tidak tersesat" ucap Sena yang langsung menjadi ketakutan mengingat 'kemampuannya' untuk tersesat yang cukup tinggi.

* * *

_Berhati-hatilah...

* * *

_

"Nah, sambil menunggu Sena-kun kembali," ucap Kakeru. Sorot matanya sekarang telah berubah menjadi sorot mata sadis, "Saatnya membereskan hal-hal yang tidak penting."

* * *

"Mamori-san? Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kakeru yang sekarang berada di depan kamar Mamori.

"Tentu saja, Kakeru-kun. Apa kau memerlukan bantuanku untuk menyiapkan makan malam?" jawab Mamori.

"Tidak perlu kok, lagipula sepertinya Mamori-san sedang sibuk" ucap Kakeru. Melihat dari keadaan Mamori yang acak-acakan, kamarnya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas strategi disana sini. Anak kecil pun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia sedang mengerjakan suatu hal yang sulit.

"Eh... Aku hanya sedang memikirkan strategi untuk melawan Ojo," jawab Mamori sambil menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam, "Kau pasti tahu 'kan kalau Ojo merupkan saingan yang berat bagi Deimon."

Kakeru mengangguk menyetujui Mamori, kemudian berkata "Bagaimana kalau aku membantu? Sebenarnya, aku cukup bagus dalam mengamati strategi American Football" ucap Kakeru tiba-tiba, "Boleh aku minta kertas, Mamori-san?"

"Emm... Tentu saja! Aku memang berharap ada seseorang yang membantuku," ucap Mamori sambil memberikan kertas dan alat tulis pada Kakeru, "aku tidak menyangka kalau Kakeru-kun tertarik pada American Football?"

"Memang tidak ada yang menyangka begitu. Aku juga baru mulai suka sejak melihat penampilan kalian, terutama penampilan Sena-kun..." ucap Kakeru yang kemudian meremas kertas yang diberikan Mamori menjadi gumpalan.

"Eh..Kakeru-kun? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Mamori gugup. Kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa ada yang janggal dari Kakeru. Kakeru menggunakan sarung tangan karet dan kemudian ia juga menyadari bahwa benda berkilat yang diselipkan Kakeru di kantung celananya bukanlah sebuah pulpen tapi sebuah _scalpel_. Senyumnya tetap ramah dan tidak berbahaya, tetapi tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Sayang, saat Mamori mengetahui hal-hal janggal itu. Dia sudah terlambat.

"Biar aku berikan saran untukmu Mamori-san," ucap Kakeru sambil mendekat kepada Mamori, "kau tidak perlu susah payah memikirkan strategi untuk melawan Ojo. Karena kalian juga tidak akan sempat melawannya..."

Sebelum Mamori berusaha melarikan diri, Kakeru telah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menyudutkan Mamori ke dinding terdekat, lalu menyumpal mulut Mamori dengan gumpalan kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama, Mamori-san. Aku cuma ingin membereskankan kalian semua yang membosankan, dan terakhir baru aku akan bermain dengan Sena-kun" ucap Kakeru yang kemudian menancapkkan scalpel-nya cukup dalam ke pergelagan tangan Mamori, lalu menyayatnya dan membiarkan darah segar mengalir dari pembuluh nadinya yang terputus. Mamori mungkin sudah menjerit sejadi-jadinya sekarang jika mulutnya tidak disumpal dengan kertas. Kemudian Kakeru membiarkannya Mamori terjatuh begitu saja di lantai, tergenang oleh darahnya sendiri, tubuh Mamori mulai melemas dengan darahnya yang berkurang cukup banyak. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang, dia sudah pasrah menerima bahwa _dirinya akan berakhir disini._

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Mamori-san..." ucap Kakeru meninggalkan Mamori dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

'Berikutnya siapa ya?' pikir Kakeru, menentukkan anggota Devil Bats lain yang akan menyusul Mamori.

* * *

_Berhati-hatilah... Karena kematian bisa datang dari arah yang tidak kau duga._

"Kakeru-san! Aku sudah kembali membawa bumbu kare-nya!" ucap Sena saat kembali ke penginapan. Dia kembali secepat yang ia bisa, berharap tidak membuat teman-temannya kelaparan karena menunggu dirinya.

Saat memasuki penginapan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Suasananya sunyi sekali, padahal seharusnya teman-temannya belum tidur saat ini. Kemudian, Sena mencium aroma amis dan anyir saat memasuki penginapan, awalnya ia berpikir mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, akan tetapi bau amis dan anyir ini begitu nyata, juga sangat kuat. Sesaat kemudian, ia melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat dari lorong.

"Kakeru-san?" tanya Sena memastikan siapa yang dilihatnya, tapi ternyata yang muncul adalah sahabatnya, Monta.

"Monta, Maaf! Jangan-jangan semuanya sudah kelaparan karena aku terlalu lama ya?" ucap Sena panik, tetapi dia melihat ada sesuatu yang salah. Wajah Monta pucat, benar-benar pucat, seperti darah dari tubuhnya telah hilang. Lalu, Sena menyadari apa yang menyebabkan kondisi temannya itu. Ia melihat ke arah tangannya dan...

Kedua tangan itu tidak ada.

Sena bisa melihat daging dan tulang dari luka potongan itu, tentu saja dengan darah segar mengalir dari luka tersebut.

Sena segera mendekati Monta. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu, Monta?" tanya Sena.

"Se...na..." ucap Monta dengan susah payah "La...ri"

"Lari? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini! Dimana yang lain?" desak Sena. Saat ini dia benar-benar mencemaskan teman-temanya yang lain.

"Me...Mereka semua sudah menjadi korban. Lari Sena, selamatkan dirimu" ucap Monta, suaranya semakin parau yang sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi.

"Monta! MONTA!" teriak Sena, mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya, "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Wah...wah, ternyata masih bisa berjalan dengan banyak kehilangan darah seperti itu," Sena menoleh dan mendapati Kakeru. Pemuda penjaga penginapan itu menampilkan senyum ramahnya yang biasa, hanya saja kemejanya penuh oleh noda darah dan dia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya juga menggunakan sarung tangan dengan sebuah pasak digenggam di tangannya, "padahal aku cuma pergi sebentar mengambil peralatan lain."

"Kakeru-san..." ucap Sena dengan suara bergetar "Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Oh, Sena-kun! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ucap Kakeru tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sena, "aku mulai bosan bermain dengan teman-temanmu."

'_Lari Sena! Selamatkan nyawamu...'_

Sena mengingat ucapan terakhir Monta. Saat ia akan bersiap untuk lari. Kakeru sudah menangkapnya dengan cepat, seakan ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sena.

"Jangan lari, Sena-kun..." ucap Kakeru "Aku baru ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"AAAAAAARGH!" jerit Sena yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari lututnya. Saat ia melihat ke bawah, ternyata pasak yang dibawa Kakeru tadi sudah menancap di lututnya dan sekaligus memakunya di dinding.

"Ini supaya kau tidak melarikan diri, Sena-kun. Aku bisa susah kalau kau berlari keluar dari penginapan ini." ucap Kakeru dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Tapi bagi Sena, senyum di wajah Kakeru telah berubah dari senyum ramah menjadi senyum sadis yang haus darah.

"Ba... Bagaimana bisa kau bisa melakukan ini pada kami semua?" tanya Sena, menjaga suaranya untuk tidak nenunjukkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Kau pasti kaget karena aku bisa membunuh Hiruma-san 'kan, Sena-kun?" ucap Kakeru sambil menunjukkan wajah seperti dia mengingat-ingat saat ia membunuh Setan terkejam di Jepang, "Sebenarnya sangat mudah 'kok. Dia mati karena tidak berhati-hati juga karena senapannya sendiri."

"Kau belum menjawabku... Mengapa kau melakukan ini pada kami?" tanya Sena sekali lagi, ia benar-benar ingin melawan Kakeru. Tapi, kenyataanya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini.

"Oh...Soal alasan ya?" jawab Kakeru yang terlihat berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya "Sepertinya ada tiga faktor, hobi, kebiasaan, dan yang terakhir itu kamu, Sena-kun."

"A...Aku?"

"Biar aku jelaskan dengan singkat faktor yang pertama dan kedua. Dulu, aku hanya membunuh satu atau dua orang yang kubenci. Lama kelamaan aku merasa hampa jika tidak membunuh seseorang jadi aku mulai menjadi seorang pembunuh berantai dan memilih siapa saja yang menarik perhatianku," Kakeru menatap Sena dan membelai halus rambutnya "Dan kau juga teman-temanmu sepertinya kurang beruntung karena aku tertarik kepada_mu_."

"Jadi kau sebenarnya hanya mengincarku? Kalau begitu Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku dan biarkan teman-temanku hidup!" untuk sesaat rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sena menghilang, ia hanya bisa merasakan kemarahan memenuhi dirinya sekarang.

"Jangan emosi begitu, Sena-kun. Aku 'kan bermaksud baik" jawab Kakeru.

"Aku membunuh teman-temanmu, supaya kau bisa melanjutkan impianmu di akhirat nanti," Kakeru menambahkan ucapannya, "itu pun kalau mungkin."

"Aku tidak menyagka aku bisa menganggapmu teman, Kakeru-san!" ucap Sena, "Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari banyak orang, Sena-kun" jawab Kakeru santai yang kemudian melihat jam tangannya, "Sayangnya, sepertinya waktu mengobrol kita sudah habis, Sena-kun." ucap Kakeru dengan nada seolah kecewa.

"Aku suka sekali dengan wajah manismu, Sena-kun...Andai aku bisa membawanya pulang," Sena tahu ajalnya sekarang sudah sangat dekat dan ia pun mulai pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya, "tapi tenang saja, aku tidak pernah membawa bagian tubuh korbanku sebagai koleksi. Itu hal yang tidak baik."

"Semua yang kau lakukan ini adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak baik" ucap Sena yang ternyata masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mencela Kakeru.

Tiba-tiba, Sena merasakan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Sesaat kemudian, Kakeru pun melepaskan ciumannya dari Sena dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga Sena, "Selamat malam, Sena-kun..."

Dan saat itu pula, Kakeru menusukkan sebuah pisau tepat di jantung Sena, membuat darah segar mengalir dari dada Runningback tim Deimon itu dan mati perlahan-lahan.

_Saat kau menyadari semua itu..._

_Kematian sudah datang menjemputmu..._

_

* * *

_HUAAAAAA! Gaje pisan euy!

Ini juga sudah dibuat dengan kecepatan super jadi pasti ceritanya agak ga nyambung... T^T

yah, seperti yang dikatakan di atas, tadinya fic ini buat Award October... Tapi, karena kemalasan dan kesibukan author lemot ini, jadinya tetep aja ga sempet publish tanggal 28... T_T

Untuk panitia, terserah deh saya mau diapain... DX *pundung di pojokan*

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
